


WH475 4 81R7HD4Y

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Cat, Could Be Canon, Implied Relationships, No Birthday Cake, Potato Bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: wow like its been awhile yall, like sorry im like so busy um bye





	WH475 4 81R7HD4Y

“Loki and Loki, Leona, shoo!” Saoirse curses and once again bumps into the Austrailian. Leona pouts and rubs against her cheek. Once again, Saoirse gently shoves her away, muttering to herself as she reaches for more flour. 

Why Saoirse was allowing Leona in the kitchen, she didn’t know. Why Tarentella had a kitchen, she still didn’t know. Why the counter was about 15 feet away from the oven, she definitely didn’t know, because it was a stupid design for a kitchen and it made her work infinitely longer and it gave Leona ample time to sneak up behind Saoirse and trip her up again. 

“What are you even doing, anyway?” Leona asks from the floor, content enough to curl up… right… in front of the oven….

Saoirse sighs and puts the trays down on the counter, scoots Leona away, then returns to grab the trays only to turn around and find Leona in front of the oven again.

“I’m trying to make potato bread, Leona! Can you please sit beside the oven if you must be here!” 

Leona mopes but curls up on the side of the oven. “Why? Tarentella gives us whatever we want.” 

“You’re right but I think this has a little more feeling, doesn’t it?” Leona wrinkles her nose. “I mean, it will make her think of me and it’ll be good won’t it?” Leona’s expression clears and she nods, upside-down now as Saoirse fumbles with some candles. 

“Wait, who again?”

“Amerish, Leona.”

“Why do you want her to be happy and think of you?” 

“Because it’s her birthday, silly!” Satisfied with the number of candles, Saoirse leaves the 21 on the left of the counter, the remainder on the right and pushes away from the counter to go set up the throne room. 

Leona stretches and idly plays with the candles before following, leaving them all in a pile in the center of the counter.  
\----  
Despite having Leona, Barf and at some point even Shinobu under her feet, Saoirse manages to set up a small birthday party by the time Amerish comes out of her room. 

In the middle of bringing out the potato bread, Saoirse spots Amerish and freezes, Leona leaning into her shoulder. Amerish and Saoirse’s eyes meet and they smile at each other briefly before Saoirse remembers. 

“Surprise!” She yelps, walking quickly away from Leona, letting her trip over empty air as Saoirse hurries over, potato bread in her arms. “Happy birthday, Amerish!” 

Amerish seems stunned and looks over the green and gold decorations that cover Tarentella’s usual blue and silver, the table covered with Amerish’s favorite fruits, the small pile of wrapped packages that look like gifts. 

Starting to panic, Saoirse thrusts the potato bread covered in candles at Amerish. “I even made you some potato bread!” 

“W-why?” Amerish mumbles, staring at Saoirse in surprise. 

“Well, cake hasn’t been invented, yet and I had to make you something!” 

“Actually, there’s cake in the underworld, because, it’s whatever people want, so if they want cake, we let them eat cake…” Shinobu mumbles, trailing off. 

Saoirse closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, reminding herself to not yell at him when something warm and light wraps around her like the water she calls home. 

When she opens her eyes, she finds herself wrapped in Amerish, a gentle hug with them leaning over the potato bread. 

“It’s amazing,” Amerish whispers. Saoirse feels something warm on her shoulder and realizes Amerish was crying. 

Saoirse shifts the bread to her hip and is grateful when it disappears, reappearing on the table thanks to Tarentella’s magic so she can give Amerish a proper hug. 

“I just… didn’t think it was something to celebrate this year,” Amerish mumbles. “Me being the end of the world and all…”

“You being here is something to celebrate!” Saoirse promises, kissing Amerish on the forehead. “We all care about you and I don’t think we’d be here if it weren’t for you.” They look around at their weird, dysfunctional family. Lagartha seems to be teaching Barfolemu about… Tequila? With Tarentella nodding along as Leona stalks her shadowy prey. Shinobu and Jack mumble to each other about crossguides and travels and hating gods. 

Amerish and Saoirse look at their disaster of a family and for a ten seconds, all is well. Then they spot Leona with the matches.

**Author's Note:**

> wow like its been awhile yall, like sorry im like so busy um bye


End file.
